


Glare

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [115]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha doesn't want to come in out of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glare

She was being stubborn just for the sake of refusing to do what the others were suggesting. Sasha’s frown was fierce, even if she was currently getting soaked by the rain shower that had struck the group without notice. Michonne and Maggie tried to convince her to join the rest of them under the limited shelter of trees and their tarps, but she had just given them a pointed look and continued sitting on her boulder. Daryl had watched, shrugged and then stalked off further into the woods to start hunting while the group was stationary. Carol and Carl had set up a small dry space for Judith and were making sure that the little girl was fed and given clean water before they had to move again. Abraham and Rosita were chatting, as far away from Eugene and Abraham could get while being in the same group.

Rick was still trying to reason with Sasha. He was losing because she just didn’t care. She stared at him as he spoke, her mouth in a tight straight line, and her eyes hard. “Come on, Sasha, we just don’t want you to get sick. It isn’t healthy to sit out in the rain like this.” She mumbled something and he stepped closer to try to hear what she was saying.

He didn’t come out all the way from the shelter though and she rolled her eyes, shifting to face in his direction a little more, “I said that there are a lot of things that we do which are not healthy for us.”

He looked down, watching the rain soak into the thick moss at their feet. “True, but Tyreese wouldn’t want you to be sick over losing him. I know that you’re going through something that feels powerful right now, but you have to think about the future too.”

Her eyes narrowed and he shuffled his feet a little. “I don’t have to do anything. I could lay down and die right here and that would be my right.” She took a deep breath and glared at him, “And you do not get to talk about what my brother would want for me.”

Rick wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he opened him mouth to try to say something and she cut him off. “Tyreese was alive. He went through something with Carol and those little girls and he survived. Carol helped him survive. I find it interesting that you tried to tell us that she was the dangerous one before the prison fell, but she kept my brother alive. He went with you and he died. I don’t think Carol is the one to watch out for in this group.”

Rick stepped forward, out from under the shelter, an angry retort on his tongue that he swallowed back as soon as he felt a hand on his arm. Michonne was there, and he stepped back under their temporary protection again, shaking his head in response to her inquisitive look. He opened his mouth again, but closed it just as quickly, and then walked away.

“Come out of the rain, Sasha. It’ll make the rest of us feel better if you at least try to make an effort to join us.” Michonne shrugged, “But I’m not going to beg, you can make your own choices. Just remember that you’ll be the one to live with them later.”

“Or not.” Sasha looked back toward the road and the direction that they had travelled from.

Michonne nodded sharply, “Or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sasha was the victim of my bad mood, but then she does seem to fit those days exceptionally well.


End file.
